Amado Monstruo
by HimitsuDollz
Summary: Si, podía ser un asesino, un mercenario, un loco o una mente prodigiosa. Podía estar manchado de sangre y haber destruido vidas, pero para ella, él era su amado monstruo y para él, ella era su vida. Dramione


**Amado Monstruo**

**

* * *

**

Antes de nada, decir que lo siento. ¡Lo siento de veras!

Soy una mala persona que no actualiza "Piezas", ¡pero os juro por los malditos exámenes y por el maldito trabajo donde curro que lo actualizaré! ¡Y pronto!

Aquí os dejo un pequeñito bocado Dramioniense. Espero que os guste 3

**

* * *

  
**

Sus ropas desgastadas y rotas se arrastraban por el suelo. El andar de sus zapatos le advertía que volvía. Un extraño escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. Cierto, era extraño. Una especie de sentimiento mezclado con miedo y adoración, terror y amor. Un cúmulo de sensaciones contradictorias y distantes entre sí.

Abrió la puerta de golpe, con rabia y dolor, ella lo oyó desde su habitación. Se quitó la chaqueta con ansias y la tiró sin importarle donde cayese, con un sonido sordo chochó contra el suelo, quedándose allí olvidada. Sus pasos tintineaban en la oscuridad mientras su mano buscaba la luz hasta hallarla. Ella se acurrucó bajo las mantas, con frío y ese extraño sentimiento. Con voz potente y ronca pronunció su nombre haciendo que el vello de su nuca se erizase. Era una voz desgastada para un chico de su edad, pero al igual de cansada, ronca y desgastada, era sumamente embriagadora. Cuando la oías no podía olvidarla. Si algo en este mundo era verdaderamente música, eso era su voz.

Al no oír respuesta subió hecho una furia por las escaleras. De nuevo, pasos. Eran seguros, no vacilaban ni un segundo. Fuertes y duros como la piedra, implacables como el ejército. Llegó a la cumbre de la escalinata donde una luz tenue y difusa iluminaba un pequeño rellano con tres puertas de madera carcomida. Su mano, blanca y tosca, agarró el delicado pomo de hojalata con demasiada fuerza, excesiva.

Si anteriormente su respiración era agitada, nerviosa, ahora se había vuelto tranquila y relajada. Su ceño de alabastro, fruncido por la dureza del trabajo, se destensó y alisó. Su mal humor desapareció sólo con abrir esa puerta. Si, sólo con abrir esa puerta el león se volvía una dócil oveja.

Su trabajo era su vida, y su vida era lo que sus grises ojos veían. La figura de una muchacha tumbada en la cama bajo una legión de mantas. Suspiró con una dulce sonrisa torcida y se acercó al lecho. Lentamente, en silencio, se sentó al borde del mullido colchón mientras su mano, ya no siendo sierva de su oscura mente, acarició la tersa y sonrojada mejilla de la chica con delicadeza y dulzura. Torpemente deslizó su mano hacia su alborotado cabello castaño acariciándolo con devoción.

Quién diría que esas manos y esa mirada gris eran capaces de arrebatar vidas sin ningún remordimiento ni atisbo de cordura... Todo lo que él tocaba se volvía perfecto. Todo lo que él miraba se tornaba precioso, _él_ era la muerte más bella que podías conseguir, y _él_ era _suyo_.

Sus blancas manos… ¿Quién podía imaginárselas manchadas de sangre?

Esa dulce mirada gris… ¿Quién podía creer que veía tales atrocidades?

Su mente era lóbrega y corrupta, demente y sin escrúpulos mas ahora era tranquila, pura e inocente con tan solo verla y llenarse de _ella_. De _ella _y su fragancia. De _ella _y su risa. De _ella_, sólo de _ella_.

Podía haber matado a miles de hombres, un peso que cada vez pesaba más en sus hombros, pero a _ella_ no. _Ella_ era lo único por lo que _él _vivía.

La chica abrió lentamente sus ojos color café. Le miró con sus obres dulcemente aún a sabiendas de las barbaridades y masacres de su amado. Sonrió con ternura y le acarició la blanca mejilla para después rodear el cuello de él con sus finos brazos.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa con un inocente y casto beso.

Si, podía ser un asesino, un mercenario, un loco o una mente prodigiosa. Podía estar manchado de sangre y haber destruido vidas, pero a ella eso no le importaba mientras él estuviese a su lado, queriéndola, amándola. Ya que para _ella_, _él_ era su _amado monstruo_.


End file.
